1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat cymbal, commonly called a Jazz Flat Ride, and a method of making the same. The jazz ride of this application preferably comprises a flat metallic pie shaped segment of a defined angular length perforated with annularly disposed slots. The jazz ride of this application may also be a flat metallic disc with pie shaped segments wherein each pie shaped segment has a defined angular length and each pie shaped segment is perforated with annularly disposed slots.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a flat ride provided with a series of circular holes at various distances from a central mounting hole and arranged within three identical segments of the cymbal wherein the segments are created between three oval radial slots spaced from a central mounting hole. The holes and slots are laser cut into a conventionally shaped cymbal wherein a bell is elevated above the portion carrying the holes and slots. Multiple diameters are available from Avedis Zildjian Company, International Headquarters, 22 Longwater Drive, Norwell, Mass. 02061. It is readily apparent that the segments are identical in angular length and thus the cymbal has one distinct sound. Furthermore, the slots and holes are sufficiently large as to capture a head of a drumstick. Therefore, there is a great need for a jazz ride that is flat from the mounting hole to the peripheral edge, is provided with segments of different angular length and has at least one narrow annular slot in each segment.
It is known to provide a cymbal comprising a flat steel plate in the shape of a Maltese Cross though other shapes are mentioned. The arms of the cross each have a different sized opening formed through the arms and the openings may be varied in shape to produce a different tone. Tambourine type jingles may be affixed to any or all of the holes in the arms to modify the sound. Many different metals are mentioned as possible for the plate. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,297 B2, issued on 3 Apr. 2007 to James M Anderson. Though the plate is flat, has a plurality of arms and is provided with a hole in each arm, the arms are identical and must be modified in order to produce different sounds. There is still a need for a flat jazz ride that comprises a single circular plate having different sized segments each provided with at least one narrow annular slot.
It is known to vary the surface of a conventional hammered cymbal by passing milling cutters over the raised portions of the hammered surface to produce grooved structures. The grooved structures are annular separated by “flat” segments and may extend across the entire face of the cymbal or only in certain segments, like the outer rim. The varied groove structures may also be discontinuous within the annular segments and may be combined with continuous groove structures on the same disc. The varied groove structures do not penetrate the material of the cymbal. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,496 B2, issued on 7 Dec. 2004 to Robert Paiste. Another conventional cymbal is provided with pits in the surface of the cymbal. For instance, see the U.S. Design Patent D301,893 issued to James V. Hargrove on 27 Jun. 1989. These devices are conventional in shape having an umbrella like ring and a central domed cupola and though a different sound is produced with each cymbal, there is still only one sound for a given cymbal. Therefore, the need for a jazz ride that is flat from the mounting hole to the peripheral edge, is provided with segments of different angular length and has at least one narrow annular slot in each segment to produce different sounds from various segments and within each segment is still great.
It is known to provide a flat ride provided with radial tonal grooves extending from the central opening toward the outer rim with the spacing, depth and width of the radial tonal grooves depending upon the sound and tone desired. The radial tonal grooves or ridges are arranged in angular segments around the ride and may be varied in angle. The flat ride may also have ridges in place of, or in combination with grooves and also may be provided with pits in the surface of the ride. The bell of the ride, if so produced, may also be provided with pits, grooves, ridges or combinations thereof. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,313 issued on 7 Mar. 2000 to Thomas W. Shelley. Each ride produced by the teachings of this patent will have a distinct sound and thus different rides are needed for each different sound. Accordingly, there is still a great need for a jazz flat ride that is capable of producing different sounds from each of a plurality of segments and from within each segment.
Finally, it is known to provide a cymbal type instrument comprising an outer peripheral rim and a plurality of spokes emanating from a central support. The outer rim is not in the same plane as the central support nor are the segments necessarily of the same angular length. The space between the outer rim and the central support is substantial. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,056 issued to Belli, et al., on 27 Mar. 1990. Each cymbal type instrument will produce a distinct sound or set of sounds however, in order to produce a great plurality of sounds, additional instruments are needed. Therefore, the need for a single flat ride capable of producing a plurality of sounds within a segment or across segments is still needed.